


The Angel

by sklbug15



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, F/M, M/M, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Misunderstandings, Resurrected John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sklbug15/pseuds/sklbug15
Summary: John Winchester comes back from the dead and can't help but notice that his wife Mary seems close with a man in a trenchcoat named Cas. What's worse? His sons seem to be just as close. Observing Cas for a while John comes to one conclusion. He's not human. John becomes intent on figuring out what kind of monster it is that has his family under his influence and on getting his wife back.





	The Angel

There was a sharp flash of light. John Winchester fell on his ass, and pain ricocheted up through his lower back. The hunter looked around, his mind dazed. There were shelves on either side of him, some empty and some covered in jars and cans. He blinked and then forced himself up, onto his feet.   
How did he get here?  
He struggled to put thoughts together, trying to figure out what was going on. He remembered... Dean in a hospital bed. Sam was upset. Then, the yellow eyed demon making a deal with him. But then he had gone back, to say his goodbyes and warn Dean. He had fallen. But, this wasn't hell. He was pretty sure of that. So where was he? And..

Where were his boys?

A scream echoed through the dark hallway in front of the man, startling him from his thoughts. Then there was a loud crash. The hunter made his way towards the sounds of fighting, even as he realized he had no weapons on him.   
A woman came running around the corner and skidded to a stop at the sight of the bewildered man. He blinked. She stared, her blonde hair shorter than he remembered.   
"Mary?" he breathed at the sight of his long dead wife. Perhaps he was dead after all. But an afterlife with Mary would be heaven, not Hell. Right?  
"John!" she said. "She was right, you're alive," she breathed. John opened his mouth to ask her who she was talking about, but got distracted, by the yells and a flash of light behind her. The yells stopped.   
"What's that?" He said, pushing her behind him, instinctively, his mind working hard to put all the pieces together. Mary had said someone was right about him being alive. So was he alive? Or was this some trick and he was really in Hell? Mary pulled away and sighed.   
"It's fine John," she said, glancing toward the room she had just been in. The room that had the flash of light. John saw her hands twisting around each other. No. Something was making her nervous, he knew that. He went to ask her what was going on, but was interrupted.   
"Mary!" a dark haired man with a trench coat came running out of the room. "Are you okay?" He looked at her and then focused his blue eyes at John.   
"John Winchester," he said, eyebrows furrowing. "You died over ten years ago." He shifted his gaze to Mary. "She was right," he said, sounding awed. "Sam and Dean will want to see you," he continued, focusing back at the man.  
"Who are you? Who is he?" John asked Mary, confusion and a tinge of fear in his voice. "Where are Sam and Dean?" he just wanted to see his boys at this point, to reassure himself that they were okay, that the yellow eyed demon didn't get them. The presence of his dead wife and this strange man made him feel like the world had been knocked out from underneath his feet.   
"This is Cas," Mary responded.   
The man tilted his head. "You've come back from the dead. How though?" he mused. "Patience never said," he directed to Mary. Her nose crinkled and she shrugged her shoulders.   
"She probably doesn't know," Mary reasoned.   
"I don't know," John said as he turned to his wife. "How are you here?" he asked. She shook her head.   
"That's best explained by Sam and Dean," she answered.   
"So they're alright?" John said, relief coursing through him. The two exchanged looks. 

 

Sam opened the door to the bunker. "Dad," he reached out and hugged the man, before standing back and letting him in.   
"hey Cas, hey mom," he nodded at them. John looked back at the man his son called Cas. Who was he? He frowned when he saw him. He was standing close to Mary, hand on her shoulder as he said something softly to her. She smiled up at him before turning to look at the two members of her family.   
Sam caught his father's gaze. "We better go sit down," he said. 

"So how is Mary back from the dead?" John inquired as he sat in the War room with his son.   
Sam shook his head. "Long story short, God's sister, Amara, felt like she owed Dean and brought her back," he stated.   
"God's sister," John repeated slowly.   
"Yea, things have progressed. We deal with more than just ghosts and vampires now," Sam let out a harsh laugh.   
"How long was I gone?" John asked, his finger tracing over the edge of the glass in his hand. He was reasonably sure he was alive now, but his mind reminded him it could be an elaborate trick.   
"About 11 years," Sam replied, smiling sadly. "And mom's been back over a year. We received a call a few days ago from Missouri's granddaughter, Patience, that you'd be brought back. She didn't know how or why though. Just where." Sam answered what he thought John's next question was going to be.   
He leaned back in his chair, musing over what his son had told him, his gaze to the other end of the room where Mary was standing with Cas. They were talking in soft voices, even as they glanced over at him now and again. A sick sort of feeling began to form in his stomach at the sight as John noticed how comfortable they were together and how his wife looked at the other man with a smile on her face. Just who was this Cas?  
He turned to look at Sam determined to ask his younger son this very question. Just as he did so, his son stood up.   
"Be right back," he said, as he strolled toward the other two. John watched as Sam walked up to this man called Cas, and said something to him, laughing at what Cas said back. He looked really relaxed with the other man. Mary broke away from them and sat down across from John. He smiled at his wife.   
She looked back at him steadily. "We need to talk," she said, not returning his smile.   
He stiffened.   
"So we should probably set you up with some clothes, and food if you're hungry," Sam interrupted them, Cas just behind him.   
"Not really," John said, reluctant to look away from his wife. "But I am tired," he glanced at Mary.   
"I believe there are several rooms available," Castiel cut in. The blue eyed man glanced at Mary, who nodded her head at him, before standing up and leaving.   
"Umm, yea we have several rooms, if you want to pick one," Sam said, his shoulders stiff as he glanced at Mary's retreating back. He smiled at his father, forgetting he could tell when his son was pretending.   
John nodded his head, even as his mind raced. His wife didn't seem to want to share a room with him, something that this Cas was quick to encourage. His son seemed as equally confused as he was, but he also seemed chummy with this Cas fellow.   
Later as John was sitting on his bed, his mind began thinking everything over. How Mary had smiled at Cas, how close they seemed, whispering to each other. How they had come out to find John, leaving Sam at this bunker. Why hadn't Sam come with them? And Dean? Where was he? All Sam would say was he was taking care of a few things.   
He straightened up. Well if there was something going on between this Cas and Mary, Dean would surely disapprove of it. And John could get all sorts of information from his eldest. He laid down and let his eyes drift close. He just had to wait for Dean. 

"Are they all set?" Sam called up towards the door that had just opened. John glanced up to see Dean making his way down the steps.   
"Yea, the girls are all settled down, and so is Jack. He feels like he could help them. Claire doesn't seem too sure of him though." Dean laughed. He stopped when his eyes locked on John's.   
"Hey Dad," he said softly, moving forward to hug the man. John hugged his firstborn tight.   
"Dean," he said.   
Dean pulled away, his smile dropping, "Mom," he said stiffly. Sam let out a sigh from behind John.   
"Dean," she replied softly. John looked between the two sensing he was missing something. But he knew Dean was not happy with his mother at the moment.   
John suppressed a grin. He thought he knew what his son wasn't happy with, and was more than happy to have him on his si-  
"Dean," came a low gravelly voice from behind him. One that sounded a lot happier than John would have thought. But then again, he was probably trying to get on Dean's good side. He turned to see Cas brush past him toward his son. And blinked when he hugged him. And Dean wrapped his arms around the other man with a "Heya Cas," and a smile. John stared at the men confused.   
"How is Claire?" Cas asked Dean, as he pulled away, but kept a hand on his shoulder.   
"Her usual cheery self," Dean responded as the two walked toward the kitchen. "Not too fond of Jack, considering who his father is. It didn't seem to reassure her that the kid thinks of you as his father. She made a sarcastic remark about him being like her brother and then stomped away."   
"Perhaps I should go and visit her. It seems to annoy her when I send her too many emoticons." Cas' voice drifted back towards John.   
"They seem," John paused, "close."   
Sam chuckled. "You could say that. They have a "profound bond,"" he chuckled. John glanced at him, brows furrowed.   
Sam looked at him, considering, "Cas saved Dean's life. That's how we met him. He's helped us out a lot. He's pretty much family at this point," he glanced toward Mary who was still standing there, arms crossed.   
"Oh," John said, his stomach dropping. 

For the rest of the day John sat and observed his family. He came to several conclusions.  
1\. Dean was upset with Mary.  
2\. Mary was trying to make up for whatever wrong she had committed in Dean's eyes.  
3\. Sam was trying to keep the peace between the two.   
4\. Cas was trying to get Dean to get over whatever it was he was mad about.  
5\. This pissed Dean off, but Cas was persistent and unbothered at Dean's anger.  
6.Cas was close with all of John's family members. 

This last one made it difficult for John to decide who he should approach about Cas. Especially because in his observations he had realized there was something... off about this Cas. And it wasn't just because he suspected there was something between him and Mary. No, John sensed something different, almost alien, about the man in the trenchcoat. This led him to conclusion number 7.

Cas was not human. 

Later that evening, John helped Dean with making dinner for everyone. His oldest son was almost relaxed in the kitchen while he made burgers. He hummed under his breath as he assigned his father tasks. John quietly worked listening to the humming. 

Sam and Mary were in the map room looking at books. And Cas... entered the room so quietly that if John hadn't seen him walk in, well he'd probably have ended up with a bullet in him. He didn't say anything to acknowledge the existence of this man. He just watched as Dean turned around.   
"Are you going to eat a burger if I make one for you," he asked, not seeming surprised or unnerved that Cas had essentially snuck up on him. It was almost like he was expecting him. 

Cas glanced at John briefly. "No. I will have a beer or coffee though," he replied to Dean's question. This answer gave John an idea. 

John's heart pinged in his chest when they sat down at the dinner table. This was the first meal they'd had together since Sam was a baby, and this Cas guy, who wasn't even eating, was there like an interloper. He was sitting between Dean and Mary with his beer. John's eyes lingered on Mary as she ate quietly. How he had missed her after she died. He had tried to talk to her several times throughout the day but something had always interrupted them. His eyes went back to focus on the non family member. His beer was held in one hand, but he hadn't yet taken a drink yet. John focused as he lifted the beer to his lips. The hunter held his breath and then let it out when a phone rang. Cas put the beer down and pulled out his phone frowning.   
"Claire?" Dean asked, as he took another bite.   
"Who else outside of this room calls Cas?" Sam asked, rolling his eyes.   
Dean said something that came out muffled, considering his mouth was full. Sam opened his mouth to say something to his brother when Cas intervened.  
"Jack calls me," he said as he answered the phone. "Hey Claire," he stood up and left the room.   
"Who are Jack and Claire?" John asked.   
"Jack is someone we've kind of adopted. He considers Cas his father although he's more of an Uncle relationship wise." Sam answered.   
"Claire is more of a daughter relationship wise. It's a bit complicated though," Dean answered having swallowed at this point.   
So this Cas had kids? John was a bit bewildered by the way his sons had worded all of this.   
"Is Claire okay?" Dean asked as Cas walked back in. "Yea she's fine," Cas' face softened at the question. He sat down and took a swig of the beer. John held his breath. Cas blinked and glanced at his beer. He looked up and straight at John. And smiled before finishing the beer. 

John paced his room. So he didn't have a reaction per se to the holy water. But he seemed to know it was there. And that John had put it in. Of course John was the only one not under his influence.

John spent the next few days doing whatever tests he could without anyone noticing. Well, Cas seemed to notice. He always just smiled at John though and continued on. John was perplexed. Cas noticed the tests, so he noticed the holy water and the silver, but he never reacted to it. John slipped into the library and went through the books and other information the Men of Letters had on monsters, but nothing matched Cas. Mary continued to avoid John. Dean's attitude toward Mary seemed to be melting though. John knew it had to do with Cas.  
What his plan was, John couldn't figure that out either. He didn't seem out to harm any of the Winchesters. Not overtly anyways. There were times he almost genuinely seemed to care about them. 

John could feel himself relaxing around this being. Maybe he wasn't that bad. And he'd never done anything that would confirm he was in a relationship with M-

A loud moan came from the room John was just walking by. He turned to it, eyes widening in horror. Those were the unmistakable sounds of people having sex. He could hear the creaks of a bed, and the moans and groans. And this was the room that he had seen Cas walk out of several times. John quickly moved away. He didn't want to hear anymore. He was going to figure out what Cas was. And then he was going to kill him and release his family from his influence. 

Sam entered the library and stopped. "What are you looking for Dad?" he asked as he took in all the books.   
"I'm trying to figure out what kind of creature Cas is," John said, looking to stare his son in his eyes. He had been up all night, trying not to think about what he had heard. He just couldn't figure it out.   
Sam stared at him for a moment before laughing. He then walked out of the room. And then back in carrying several books dropping them before John. The tall man sat down and watched his father pick them up.   
"Angels," John muttered. He looked at Sam.   
"Cas is short for Castiel. He's an angel of the Lord. He rescued Dean from Hell." Sam said softly.   
John stared at his son.  
"Jack is a nephilim. His mother was a human. His father," Sam paused, "Lucifer. But Jack doesn't want anything to do with him. He thinks of Castiel as his father and just wants to help people. Claire is the daughter of the man that Castiel possessed. Jimmy Novak. He agreed to let Castiel possess him. However he died so the body Cas has is pretty much his now. Claire has forgiven Cas for it, and they talk now sometimes." Sam explained everything very carefully. 

"He's an angel," John repeated slowly. He shut the books. He would never be able to kill an angel. And it would explain why Cas seemed to care about his sons and wife.

"Yea, one of the few decent ones." Sam smiled, "I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you realized he wasn't human. You were always pretty good at sensing those things." the man shook his head. "Dean wanted you to get to know him first before we told you. He was afraid that if we told you right away you would just go straight to-"

"Trying to kill him. Can you kill angels?" John asked. Sam stared at him.   
"There are ways, but I wouldn't recommend trying it. Not against Cas anyway," there was warning in his son's voice.   
"You are close to him," John replied.   
Sam nodded, "He's family. He's a brother to me. And mom calls him one of her boys. Dean-" Sam trailed off.   
John stared at him. "One of her boys?" he asked. "Mary thinks of him like a son?" he was really confused now. He knew he heard sex noises. Unless Sam didn't know. He opened his mouth to ask.   
"Morning," Dean stumbled into the room. "What are we researchin'," he asked, green eyes still half closed, his hair a mess. John noticed he wasn't even dressed. Just had a robe wrapped around him and bare feet. 

"Dad was researching Cas, trying to figure out what kind of monster he was," Sam replied, laughter in his voice.   
"Cas isn't a monster," Dean insisted as he plopped himself down on a chair. "He's an angel," he said, dreamily.

John straightened up. If he didn't know his son's history with women he would say Dean was in love with Cas himself just by the way he said that. But that wasn't possible right?

"What's going on between Mary and Cas?" John asked getting straight to the point. Dean looked up at that looking far more awake now.   
"They're friends," he answered, looking puzzled.   
"Are you sure?" John pressed. "Because I definitely heard Cas having sex with someone in his room.  
Sam's eyes went wide. Dean stood up, fire in his eyes. "I'm positive there is nothing between Mom and Cas," he said his voice strong and full of anger.  
"Dean," John began to say.   
"Cas, come here," Dean called, his eyes not leaving his father's.   
The ma- angel entered the room. He was wearing what he always seemed to wear, but his hair looked messier. Dean pulled his eyes away from John and turned to press against Cas, pulling him in for a kiss. Cas' reaction was immediate. His arms went around Dean, holding him gently but firmly as he kissed back. When Dean went to pull away, Cas followed, as if not wanting to let him go.   
"Dean," spilled off his lips as if in prayer, lids still closed over those blue eyes.   
The man in question turned to look at John. "Yes Mom and Cas are friends. Me and Cas on the other hand," Dean smirked. "He's my best friend, my angel and the love of my life."   
Cas was still staring at Dean, his arm around his waist. John wasn't sure if he was aware of anyone else in the room.   
The two left together, Dean not waiting for his father's reaction.   
"Thankfully they're not normally that gross in public. I had to get noise cancelling headphones though." John's younger son said, grinning at the shell shocked look on his face. 

"Sam, can I talk to your father," Mary was standing at the door now. Sam nodded before leaving the room.   
The two Winchester parents talked and talked.   
The next morning John went to leave Mary's room (across the hall from the room he had been passing two nights before), feeling happier and more relaxed and nearly bumped into Dean coming out of the same room he had heard the sex in. A quick glance in revealed his son's belongings. And some items that must belong to the angel. Perhaps he could talk Mary into moving into his room, which was two hallways away John mused. And he knew for sure that he wasn't in Hell anymore.


End file.
